


Newt Knits a Scarf

by Jenniffler7



Series: Fantastic Beasts Flash Fiction [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniffler7/pseuds/Jenniffler7
Summary: Newt knits a scarf for his Niffler.





	Newt Knits a Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked the thought of Newt knitting for his beasts - it just seemed like something he would do and I'm a big knitter myself so would love to see it! 
> 
> The mention of his Niffler being named Pastries is from the SpeakBeasty podcast, not any confirmed cannon.
> 
> Set sometime between the first and second films but not too time specific.

"Pastries!" Newt half-scolds, half-laughs as the naughty NiIffler pounces on his needles. "Careful, or I'll loose my stitches!" he says, gently pulling the little ball of mischief away.

Newt is sitting in his basement, his back leaning against the door to his shed and his tongue poking out of his mouth as he carefully passes stitches from one needle to the other. _It looked so easy when Queenie did it,_ he thinks, groaning in annoyance as he realises he has gained another 3 stitches. It's turning out to be a very wobbly scarf indeed.

Pastries aims another swipe at the shiny needles, and when Newt pulls them out of his reach, goes to sulk in his hole; sneaking a few important-looking instruments into his pouch on the way. Newt notices but decides not to comment - he can get them back later when he gives Pastries his new scarf. If he ever finishes it, that is.

Queenie said knitting was relaxing, and somehow planted the seed in his mind to make all his beasts matching scarves for Christmas. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, but how he isn't so sure.

He presses on; determined to at least finish it, even if it just ends up as a dishcloth. Twenty painful minutes later, he finally casts off the last stitch and gazes at the finished product proudly. Sure, it does have some extra holes he didn't mean to make...but he'd just call them a design feature. He wasn't sure it would actually keep anyone warm, but he had created every stitch himself. It was probably made with swear words rather than love, but it's the thought that counts, right?

He folds the scarf carefully in two, and heads towards the Niffler's hole; making sure to check on the other creatures on his way, and give extra tummy tickles to the Erumpent - she has been sad since Jacob left. They all have, really. Nothing's been the same since New York.

"Here you go, trouble." Newt says, handing the scarf over to the NIffler who snatches it greedily and begins searching the fabric for anything shiny.

Newt sighs. "Typical. There's nothing in there you little bugger - you're supposed to...here". He takes the scarf from the Niffler's little paws and wraps it around his shoulders, knotting it carefully around his neck. "There you go. It made it especially. Happy Christmas, Pastries."

The Niffler's eyes go wide - darting between the man and the scarf. _A present? For me? _He is usually stealing things rather than being given them. It feels quite nice. He jumps onto Newt's shoulder and nuzzles his face.

"Pastries!" he exclaims in surprise, pretending to be unimpressed but his face reveals much more - no matter how much chaos he causes, he really loves that little Niffler.

Maybe he would make everyone scarves for Christmas after all.


End file.
